fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
A Distant Voice
Information A Distant Voice is Chapter 4 of Part 1 in the game Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. This is the first chapter in the game that has 2 bosses. *JP Name: 遠く呼ぶ声 Tōku yobu koe *Affinity: Heaven *Player's Units: Micaiah + Sothe and any of the other characters from your party you choose. *Initial Enemy units: 8 (easy), 13 (normal/hard) Base Armory *Bronze and Iron weapons. *Thunder *Light *Heal *Herb Shop Bargain *Javelin - 600g *Hand Axe - 625g *Beast Killer - 1200g *Ellight - 2240g *Mend - 1000g Info *'In Town': Meg joins to group (***) *'Merchants': None (**) *'More Merchants': None (***) *'Kurth': None (*) Script A Distant Voice/Script Bonus Experience *Clear: (easy/normal: 300), (hard: 150) *Complete within 10 turns: (easy/normal: 150), (hard: 75) Items *Pure Water (chest) *3000 Gold (chest) *Seraph Robe (chest) *Chest Key (enemy drop) Hidden Treasures *Beastfoe scroll-move eight north *Master Seal-move eleven east and two north *Coin-move nine east and six north Gallery File:Adistantvoice.jpg|A battle taking place in this chapter (map animation only) Strategy You'll get a new character before this chapter, Meg, an Armoured Sword, however, she is often considered the worst character in the game, so unless you're going for some kind of worst character playthrough or Dawn Brigade playthrough, I suggest you simply take her items and give them to other units, then never use her again. Before this chapter, you'll have your first chance to make support pairings. Nolan with Edward is one of the most effective pairs in the game, as both are front-line beasts, and with Nolan's earth affinity, Edward will get lots of evade as well. Aran's best partner is probably Laura, as it builds quickly and gets both of them decent evade. Leonardo also has a water affinity, so he could give and get good bonuses with Aran; however he isn't that great of a unit and probably won't be being used later on. Leave Micaiah's A support with Sothe intact, as both are always together, and it gives good bonuses as well. In this chapter, you'll be up against entirely Beast Tribe Laguz, Tigers and Cats. The tigers do extremely high damage, so handle them with extreme caution, and be careful with your less durable units, Edward, Micaiah, Laura and Ilyana. Tigers can probably take Micaiah and Laura in one hit, and Ilyana in two, and possibly Edward in two as well. Right off the bat, a Tiger will come around and start breaking the breakable wall above you, so keep Edward or Aran or someone there to deal with it (Nolan is best due to higher HP and Attack power, position before the broken wall and have your other ranged units support him when needed). You could also deal with a ranged unit; it's possible that Ilyana has enough speed to double it. Also, there's a tiger you can snipe near your starting location, so you should probably take care of it like that rather than in melee as well. The hidden treasures are found in all of the treasure piles, except for the one in the upper-left hand corner. Make sure you get the hidden Beastfoe scroll in the upper-left portion of the map, as it will be extremely useful later on in the game, in Part 3. Also, in the shop before the battle, Aimee is offering a Beast Killer knife for Sothe, which will allow him to make short work of the Laguz in this chapter, and later on as well. Make sure you buy it. Later on in the chapter in harder difficulties, more laguz will spawn in the top portion of the map. You should have two or so units there to deal with them, probably one of your melee fighters and Ilyana or Micaiah so that both can attack in one turn while allowing only one laguz to attack you at a time. Credits The Hidden Treasures Section information is taken from Deathborn 668's walkthrough from www.gamefaqs.com Theory In the conversation between Sothe and Micaiah, Sothe says that the Laguz could have built the temple "before breakfast", which is the Japanese term for saying "piece of cake", which could hint that that conversation is a literal translation from the Japanese Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Category:Radiant Dawn chapters Category:Chapters Category:In need of a quote